Don't Leave
by Shanna1
Summary: Harm's about to pack up and leave for California. Complete


A/N: In this world Mattie doesn't exist.  
  
"Commander, what are you doing here?" Harriet asked as Harm walked up to her desk.  
  
"Harriet, I haven't been a Commander for a while now."  
  
"Sorry Harm, are you here for a meeting with the Admiral?" She asked.  
  
"No, actually I came to talk to you. I was wondering when it would be a good time to drop by and say goodbye to AJ and Jimmy."  
  
"Goodbye?" She questioned.  
  
"I'm moving to La Jolla on Saturday." He replied.  
  
"This Saturday?" Harriet said in shock.  
  
"Yes. Frank got me a job, I start a week Monday."  
  
"But it has to be in California?"  
  
"There's nothing here for me anymore Harriet. I need a fresh start."  
  
"I'm going to miss you." She said hugging him.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, but we can keep in contact by e-mail and phone. I'll be back everyone once in a while to visit Grams so I can drop by."  
  
"Still won't be the same Harm." She said releasing him.  
  
"You can always come and visit me. Little AJ will love the beaches and the sun."  
  
"Harm." The Admiral said as he and Mac came out of his office. "Was there something we could do for you?"  
  
"No AJ, I just dropped by to speak to Harriet and to say goodbye." He replied.  
  
"Goodbye?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm moving to California on Saturday. Frank got me a job in the legal department."  
  
"You're going to be a corporate lawyer?"  
  
"It's not my first choice, but I really didn't have much of an option since I needed a job after the CIA fired me and it's the best offer I've had, my starting salary is triple what I made in the Navy."  
  
"Good luck Harm." AJ shook his hand. Mac, who was still stood behind the Admiral, didn't say anything but just looked at the floor.  
  
"Thank you AJ." The phone in Mac's office rang.  
  
"I should get that. Good luck Harm." She walked off in the direction of her office.  
  
"I should go and let you get back to work." Harm said slightly disappointed.  
  
"Anytime after work this week will be fine Harm." Harriet said.  
  
"I'll call and let you know which day; I've got a lot of packing still to do."  
  
~  
  
Friday 1400 EST Harm's Apartment.  
  
Harm was finishing packing up his personal belongings. The movers were coming in the morning to take most of it to his grandmother's farm for storage. Several more boxes of more personal belongings and clothes were being shipped.  
  
Harm sighed as he wrapped and packed the photographs which he had left out when he packed the rest of his things. As he packed he thought back on the memories of when they had been taken. As he wrapped the final picture of him and Mac in Afghanistan there was a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone so he got out from under his pile of newspaper to answer it.  
  
"Hi." Mac said as he opened the door.  
  
"And to what do I owe the pleasure Colonel?"  
  
"I came to talk to you."  
  
"Shouldn't you be in court or something?" He asked as he closed the door.  
  
"I took the day off, I wanted to talk you."  
  
"Come to say goodbye? I'd offer you somewhere to sit, but there really isn't anywhere."  
  
"Don't go." Mac said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't go." Mac said more forcefully.  
  
"Mac, I'm leaving first thing in the morning."  
  
"Don't." She said.  
  
"Why? There is nothing here for me anymore. So why shouldn't I move to California?"  
  
"Harm, don't go."  
  
"Why not? Give me one good reason." Mac didn't say anything. "See you can't think of one either."  
  
"Harm, don't go like this."  
  
"Why? If you're worried about us, we'll still be friends. I hope you have a good life and are happy with Webb."  
  
"I'm not with Webb, I haven't been for months. It would have never worked out anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry. I want you to be happy." He walked to the refrigerator and took out two bottles of water and handed one to her.  
  
"I won't be happy if you leave."  
  
"Mac, you've hardly seen me for the last few months."  
  
"But I always knew that you would be around somewhere."  
  
"The somewhere will be La Jolla."  
  
"Harm, don't leave."  
  
"Give me one good reason." He crossed his arms. He waited. "Thanks for dropping by, I'll give you a call once I've settled in."  
  
"The five years are almost up." Mac said.  
  
"What?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Our deal. AJ's almost five."  
  
"I'm sorry I guess I'm going to have to break that promise seeing as I won't be here and all."  
  
"Harm."  
  
"Mac, I've got to go. There is no good reason for me to stay."  
  
"Harm, I'm going to say something and I don't want to you say anything until I'm finished."  
  
"Okay." He leant against the kitchen counter.  
  
"I don't want you to go because.... because I'm in love with you." Harm opened to say something. "No let me finish. I think I always have been, but neither one of us was ready to admit that. So we misdirected, got involved with the wrong people. But I always thought somewhere in the back of mind, we'd always get another chance. But that won't happen if you're in California. But if you don't feel the same way go to California, I'm tough I'll probably get over it eventually. I just thought you deserved to have all the information before you left." She wiped the tear that ran down her cheek away.  
  
"Can I ask something now?" Harm said. Mac nodded. "Why tell me this now, when I'm all packed and I have everything settled."  
  
"You can always unpack. I just thought you should know, I should ask you how you feel before you leave."  
  
"I thought my coming to Paraguay pretty much spelt that out, I took the never to mean never."  
  
"I was mad at you for giving up a job you loved so much, just to come and rescue me and then crashing us again and all the smart alek remarks you were making."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that the reason I was willing to give up my career so easily was because I loved you more? You know the Admiral asked after I told him that I quit what I was willing to give up to keep you. I guess I never needed to find out."  
  
"Harm..."  
  
"No, you remember when you asked me if I was willing to give Renee up for you?" Mac nodded. "If you'd stuck around long enough to wait for an answer you would have heard me say I would have."  
  
"Harm... I'm sorry."  
  
"It's no big deal."  
  
"Yes it is. You know the whole time after Sydney I was waiting for you come and say don't marry him, but you told me you were happy for me. Even at the engagement party if you said don't marry him, I would have marched in there and given him back his ring."  
  
"When I told you I wasn't ready to let go, I didn't mean forever, I just meant I needed a little more time. Then you turned up with that ring, I figured that was what you wanted, so I had to let you go. I didn't know you needed me to tell you what to do, you would have hated me for doing it."  
  
"I wouldn't have. It was what I wanted; I wanted you to fight for me so at least I knew you thought of me as more than your best friend, or your sister you were protective of."  
  
"Mac, you know I never thought of you as my sister."  
  
"So where does this leave us?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm supposed to be getting on a plane in twenty-two hours."  
  
"I love you and I don't want you to go." Mac said.  
  
"I love you too but I need a job. This is the best offer I'm going to get. "  
  
"I just came from the Pentagon." Mac said.  
  
"I was wondering about the uniform since you said you had the day off. What has that got to do with anything?"  
  
"I had a meeting with the SecNav. The House Arms Service Committee is still looking for a liaison; the SecNav is willing to reinstate your commission if you want the job. When the committee isn't in session you can work at JAG."  
  
"You went to the SecNav to ask if I could have my job back."  
  
"It's a slightly different one, but yeah. You were willing to give up everything you've believed in and fought for for me, I thought maybe I should take a risk."  
  
"What did the Admiral have to say about it?" Harm asked.  
  
"The Admiral knew I was going to see SecNav because he had to approve me having the day off and ordered Tiner to get me the appointment. But I don't think he knew the specific details."  
  
"You went over his head?"  
  
"I went to see if there was anything the SecNav could do. I told him you were an exceptional lawyer, your methods might be a little off the cuff at times but you cared and that's what made you so good at your job and that if he didn't reinstate you he was stupid."  
  
"Please tell me you didn't call him stupid." Mac nodded. "Mac that's career suicide."  
  
"Actually he told me he thought I was tenacious, which is a good quality in a Marine and a lawyer. He gave me the offer to present to you but it's only valid until 1900." Mac took a business card out of her pocket. "This is the number for his direct line at the Pentagon; he should be in his office for the rest of the day."  
  
"You really did this?"  
  
"I didn't want you to use work as an excuse so as not to stay, we need you at JAG even if it's only part of the time. And I didn't want you to use it as an excuse against us either. This is me taking the first step in fighting for us. I need you to meet me half way, plane tickets can be cancelled, I'm sure Frank and your Mom will understand, but the decision is up to you, I just wanted you to know your options. You know where I'll be when you reach a decision." She reached up and kissed him. "Goodbye Harm." She turned and left while he stared at the card.  
  
~  
  
It took him ten minutes to reach a decision. He picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
"Burnett residence." A woman answered.  
  
"Mom, it's Harm."  
  
"Hi honey, all set for tomorrow?"  
  
"That's why I'm calling Mom, I found a reason to stay, can you tell Frank I'm sorry?"  
  
"Harm, what happened?" Trish asked confused.  
  
"I found something worth fighting for. I'll call you later and explain but I have to go." He hung up and dialled the number on the card.  
  
"Secretary Nelson's office." The SecNav's secretary answered.  
  
"Hi, my name is Harmon Rabb Jr, I'd like to speak to..."  
  
"I'll put you right through Commander Rabb." They said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Rabb." Nelson who had obviously been told who it was said.  
  
"Mr Secretary."  
  
"I take it your calling to accept my offer."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, your reinstatement is as off now Commander, I'll square things away with Admiral Chegwidden. Report to JAG first thing on Monday morning and watch the stunts. "  
  
"Yes sir." Harm replied.  
  
"One other thing Commander."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"That Marine loves you otherwise she wouldn't have come to see me. You're not in the same chain of command anymore so do screw things up. Love like that only comes once in a lifetime and you don't want to miss it."  
  
"Aye aye sir and thank you."  
  
~  
  
Harm tried Mac's apartment after he called his grandmother, the movers and the airline to inform them he was staying in where he was. But Mac wasn't home; he tried to think where she would be. JAG seemed like the next logical option, so he drove there at the speed limit all the way.  
  
"Harriet have you seen Mac?" He asked as he screeched to a halt in front of Harriet's desk.  
  
"She took the day off Harm. Did you want to come to say goodbye?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm staying here; I'm not going to California anymore."  
  
"Commander, aren't we out of uniform?" The Admiral asked.  
  
"Sorry sir for the breech in protocol but it's packed for storage in the plethora of boxes I have to unpack."  
  
"Find it before roll call on Monday. 0830 sharp and don't be late."  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet looked confused. "Admiral, do you have any idea where I'd find Colonel Mackenzie?"  
  
"She's spent a lot of time at the Vietnam Memorial since you joined the CIA. I think she wanted to make sure at least one person was watching over you while you were playing spook. You may want to try there."  
  
"Thank you sir, if you'll excuse me." AJ nodded.  
  
"Lieutenant find the Commander an office."  
  
"Admiral..." Harriet was confused.  
  
"The SecNav reinstated him and appointed him as liaison to the House Arms Services Committee. He'll be here when he's not needed at the Capitol."  
  
"Yes sir. Sir why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"Turns out a certain Marine Colonel wasn't ready to let him go just yet and went to visit the SecNav this morning. Seems she convinced him to stay."  
  
"And it's not going to be a problem sir?"  
  
"No. Different chains of command. I'll leave you to pass the word around."  
  
"Aye aye sir."  
  
~  
  
"So this is where you come when you need to think." Harm said as he sat down on the bench next to her.  
  
"You figured it out then."  
  
"I had a little help."  
  
"So did you reach a decision?" Mac asked.  
  
"Role call is at 0830 and I'm not to be late."  
  
"And what about us?"  
  
"Well I have an apartment that needs to be unpacked. I'll even throw in a pizza and tomorrow night we're going on a date."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"I love you and we've wasted enough time."  
  
"I love you too. Let's go unpack."  
  
THE END 


End file.
